


No Good

by nachoziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachoziam/pseuds/nachoziam
Summary: According to Zayn, there's nothing better than a game of tag.





	

It's an upscale place—to the point of being obnoxious. The walls are covered by frosted glass and sleek waterfalls. Long, cascading, modern crystal chandeliers hang from a domed, diamond-dusted ceiling.

Everything is in different shades of blue—light blue drinks, dark blue flowers, blue flashing lights. Hundreds of guest bounce and yell on the dance floor. Artfully presented drinks are passed around on expensive trays. Everyone is celebrating the host's sixteenth birthday.

The amount of money spent on this event is absurd.

I rest my hand on the small of Anthony's back, following in his footsteps to the backyard where the wet bar and pool is located.

We're probably the only ones who didn’t have to sell our future firstborns for an invitation, although we’re also probably the only ones overdressed in casual clothes. But since the venue is called Waves, and its main attractions are dozens of swimming pools in the back rooms, anything more than a skimpy swimsuit or cover-up is “overdressed.” I thought extra clothing would help with how many times I'd be approached teenage girls who struggle to stand straight and drunk guys who are only there for someone to open their legs for them.

Anthony makes a quiet noise every time someone touches him. I suspect he feels secretly flattered by the attention, but I’m starting to get tired of pushing away all of the hands.

This isn't what I want to be doing with my Saturday. I'd prefer to be sat in my bed with my laptop too close to my face for it to be healthy, and a bucket of ice cream as I watch reruns of Ghost Adventures on Netflix. A small gathering would be better than this.

Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I am here.

"Liam!" Anthony sounds frustrated as he squeezes my hand in his large grasp and tugs me forward. He’s trying to create a path for us. I have an urge to snatch my hand away and head straight back out the front door.

My attention is drawn to the practically naked girls with blue-glitter bathing suits that cover hardly any skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. They’re basically nude, all shimmering bodies and exposed skin, squirming around like lizards, wiggling their perfect asses.

My heart is beating fast because I know he is here.

I saw his car parked in the lot—a all black jeep, and the off-road dirt clinging to the wheels that screams “I don’t give a shit.” 

“Look, he's my best friend and I promised I'd come and keep him company tonight.” Anthony shouts over the music, closer to my ear than I'd expected. He turns around, eyes flaring wide as he finally spots him. He shoots me a chiding frown and pulls me forward more firmly. I pull my arm out of his grasp slightly, "What?" I ask him. 


End file.
